


Lost in Gravity Falls

by Hartrin



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: 13 year old Dipper and Mabel, Dipper and Mabels second summer in Gravity Falls, Time Travel, Wirt and Greg are from the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin
Summary: Wirt and Greg escape the unknown and find themselves wandering in the unfamiliar forest of Gravity Falls and soon end up meeting Dipper, Mabel, and the front of their Golf Cart. After finding out they're more lost than they originally thought, Wirt and Greg have to try to find a way to get back home while having to adjust to life at the mystery shack while trying to find a way home.





	1. Chapter 1

The last few days in Gravity falls had been dreary at best. The sky remaining a constant dull grey complemented by the seemingly unrelenting rainfall. Finally, after 3 days of the most depressing weather the small town had experienced all summer, things started to look up. Mabel bounced up and down at she stared up at the sky through the triangular attic window. The sun shone through the window and Mabel was ecstatic to finally wake up to something other than the perpetual pitter patter of rain and the dreary cloud filled sky that had plagued them for the past three days. “Dipper!” she squealed as she jumped onto the end of his bed. “Rise and shine! The sun is back from its extended vacation!” she cheered as dipper groaned and rolled over to face his sister. He was greeted by the nearly blinding sun streaming through the window and the creaking of his mattress as Mabel bounced up and down excitedly. He slowly moved to peer out the window and into the nearly cloudless blue sky. “Oh yeah. Looks like we’ll finally get some proper summer weather today.” he smiled and turned back to his sister only to find that she was already out the door and racing down the stairs. “Better hurry up or i’ll eat all your pancakes!” she called back to him. He smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing full well she wasn’t bluffing, as he hurriedly slipped out of his pajamas and into his normal day clothes.

******

It had been at least 9 hours since Wirt and Greg had emerged from the lake after escaping the unknown, or at least that's what Wirt had thought at first, now he wasn't so sure. They had been walking for a while now and had yet to reach any sort of civilization. The lake they emerged from was clearly not the one they had fallen into before they found themselves in the unknown and now Wirt found himself questioning if they had even escaped the unknown at all. It would certainly make sense considering they had been wandering aimlessly through the woods for god knows how long, not to mention the bleak grey and rainy weather they had been blessed with. 'At least it wasn't a freezing snowstorm' Wirt thought to himself as he stumbled over a few roots and rocks. Though the rain had finally ceased it was still dark, and trekking through the unfamiliar woods at night was becoming difficult, having to lug his little brother around on his back wasn't helping much either. Greg had been completely exhausted earlier after walking for so long and wanted to take a break. Wirt had agreed considering how much smaller Greg was and how much shorter his legs were, 'surely it must be much more tiring for him than for me' Wirt thought. The small boy had fallen asleep almost instantly and didn't even react when Wirt pulled him up onto his back. Though after a couple of hours of walking with Greg on his back, he could feel the exhaustion begin to settle in and found his legs felt like they were made of led. Finally, he decided to settle down next to a tall pine tree and rest for a while. He tucked Greg under his coat and slowly began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

******

Saying dipper was ecstatic would be an understatement. After 3 days of not being able to venture into the woods he could hardly wait to go investigate and this time he'd set his sights on something that seemed relatively safe but still extremely interesting. From what he could see in the journal, the small grove he and Mabel were heading to see was home to a civilization of tiny people. Dipper planned to observe them from afar and maybe even interact with them. Currently they were in the cart headed to the grove in question. Mabel took to having a one sided conversation with dipper as he glanced between the road and the journal. After one particularly long moment of focusing on his journal he heard Mabel scream "DIPPER! LOOK OUT!!!" As she grabbed hold of the steering wheel. Suddenly Dipper found himself swerving off the road and into the woods. "Mabel, what the hell!?" He said as he turned to look back at the road from his awkward position in the cart. Then he saw what she had wanted him to avoid. In the middle of the road was a trembling lump of blue fabric seemingly hunched over something. Next to it laid a tall red cone hat and a tea pot. "Oh no" he said before locking eyes with the trembling figure .

******

"Wirt, are you sure you know where we're going?" Greg asked for about the 9th since they had awoken an hour ago. Wirt hadn't meant to sleep that long but it seemed the exhaustion had got the better of him. Now they were still trekking through the forest with no sign of civilization and Wirt was beginning to doubt himself. "Yeah Greg... W-well I mean, if we keep going straight forward we should find something... eventually. A r-road or town or something." He said unsurely. "Well if you say so brother'o mine!" he sang. "Oh! Speaking of roads!" He cheered as he ran ahead. "Greg! Wait" he yelled as Greg ran out onto the road. "Greg what did I tell you about run-" he was cut off by the sudden "LOOK OUT!" He heard screamed from ahead of them. Before he could even think, he found himself shielding his brother from the inevitable collision. He heard a few words, a strangled cry, and then an almost deafening screeching of tires. After a moment of shaking he looked up two find to wide brown eyes staring straight into his.

******

Dipper unbuckled from the cart and slid from the seat. He then glanced over to Mabel who seemed unharmed if not a little shocked. He turned back to the boy in the road. As he was about to apologize he was interrupted. "Oh! O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. A-are you okay!?" He questioned. 'He's apologizing to us?!' Dipper thought to himself, almost stunned into silence. "O-oh Greg! Greg are you okay!? I told you not run off without me" the boy pulled back his blue coat revealing a smaller boy wearing green overalls, and holding a frog. "I'm Okay! And so is Jason funderberker" He chirped cheerfully as if he hadn't almost just been run over. "Are you okay Wirt?" He questioned thoughtfully. "Y-yeah Greg, I'm fine" he responded, stuttering a little. Dipper watched as the boy reached for his red hat and and placed it atop his head. "Oh my gosh!" He heard from behind him. "He almost hit a gnome!" Mabel said as she appeared next to him. "And an elephant" the small boy cheered as he moved his arm like a trunk and made elephant noises. Both Mabel and the boy (gnome?) laughed at the small boys antics. "Ah, I-I'm sorry about your car." The boy said sheepishly. "That's okay! Dip here should been looking at the road instead of keeping his nose in a book." Mabel said as she elbowed dipper lightly in the arm. "Uhh... Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't really expect anyone to be out here anyway." He apologized. "O-oh yeah. Um would you mind telling up where we are. We're kind of lost." The boy asked. "Oh, yeah sure. Your about an hour away from gravity falls." He answered. "Gravity falls? Where is that located" he asked, seeming more nervous than when he was almost hit by a cart. "I-in Oregon" dipper answered, confusion evident in his tone. "Oregon! Like in America!" He said as his face seemed to light up and he sighed in relief. "Yay! Haha" the smaller boy called from next to him and began to laugh while he began to dance around with the frog he was carrying. "We're home Jason Funderberker!" He said cheerfully to the frog. "Well... We're not exactly home Greg, we're in Oregon" the older boy said to the smaller. "Oh yeah" he said thoughtfully "what's Oregon?" He asked as the older boy began to chuckle. "It's a state Greg. A state that's really far from Massachusetts." He said as he deflated slightly. "Your from Massachusetts!?" The twins both asked simultaneously. How did they get from Massachusetts to Oregon and not even know it!? "O-oh would you mind pointing us in the direction to the nearest town." The boy asked. "Oh we can take you" Mabel chirped. "What?" Dipper asked surprised by her unexpected response. "Come on. It's way to long to walk and you both look pretty tired. We can take you in the cart and get everything sorted out okay?" Mabel asked. Dipper was looking forward to what he had planned, but they couldn't very well abandon two lost kids in the middle of the woods and go on like nothing happened. And Mabel was right, they both looked tired and the town was a pretty long walk away, he figured. "Okay yeah" dipper agreed. "It'd be better if we just took you there ourselves. The carts a lot faster than walking anyway." He stated. "Y-you wouldn't mind?" The boy asked shyly. "Not in the slightest!" Mabel cheered. "Just help us pull this thing out of the bushes first and we can take you back to the mystery shack. You can use the phone there to call your parents."dipper added. "O-okay" the boy said, obviously a little confused given the strange name of the shack. After a few minutes they proceeded to dislodge the cart from its position off the road and all hopped in and set off back to gravity falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter and i hope you liked it. kudos and comments would be really appreciated, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt, Greg, Dipper, and Mabel make their way back to the Mystery Shack. Wirt finds out how lost he really is.

The drive to the mystery shack began with some awkward introductions and lead to dipper asking questions while Wirt tried to answer without giving to much away. He didn't want these people to think he was crazy and hoped they would just be able to get their hands on a phone and a way back home. Their parents were probably worried sick about them if as much time had gone by here as it did in the unknown. He would have to think of an excuse as to why they were gone for a week and not to mention how they ended up halfway across the freaking country.  
"Wirt? Is something wrong?" Greg asked, looking up at him with a worried expression. Wirts hard face had softened at that as he reached down to ruffle his brothers hair which coaxed a giggle from the boy. "I'm fine Greg. Just thinking about how to explain all this to mom and Jonathan. I mean we've been gone a week and now we're half a continent away from them." He sighed. "Hmm..." Greg hummed, a serious expression on his face as he reached up to stroke his chin with his thumb and index finger. That earned a small chuckle from Wirt as he said "don't worry Greg, we'll think of something". Greg smiled up at him and leaned against Wirt contentedly. "So uhh... How exactly did you get here?" Dipper asked cautiously. Wirt paused for a second "uhh umm... Last time I checked, W-we were in Massachusetts." He answered. "Yeah!" Greg piped up "We were in the cemetery with Wirts friends and then we were running from the police" he said cheerfully. Wirt froze and then smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Gregg..." He grumbled  
"I-its not what it sounds like. The police chased us because we were in the grave yard and then we climbed a tree and... Y-yeah..." He said awkwardly. "Oh" dipper said in response. "So you just ended up here? In the middle of the forest? Halfway across the continent?" He questioned skeptically. Wirt paused a moment before answering. "Y-yeah, s-sort of." He added. Before dipper could press the matter, he was interrupted. "We're here!' Mabel cheered as they pulled up to the old wooden shack. "Wow cool!" Greg said as he unbuckled and lept from his seat to join Mabel. It seemed Greg and Mabel had already struck up a friendship in the short time since they had met the two. Well, Greg had always been good at making friends unlike Wirt himself. "Come on Wirt!" Greg said cheerfully as he grabbed Wirts hand. "Let's go see the mystery shack!" He cheered as he pulled Wirt from his seat in the cart. "Come on Greg. We're not here to look around. We're here to use the phone and go home." Wirt said "aw beans!" Greg said in response. "your brothers right" Mabel said "but that doesn't mean you can't look around while we wait!" Mabel cheered. "Yay!" Greg said as he turned to face Wirt. "Oh please Wirt" he said as he looked at him with pleading eyes. "Okay" Wirt sighed. "Just don't break anything. We don't have any money!" He called as the two ran laughing into the shop. "Um, the phones in here" dipper said as he led Wirt to the entrance of the gift shop towards the employees door. "Uh-um t-thanks for helping us... And for letting us use your phone. We'd probably still be lost in the woods if you hadn't helped us." Wirt said sheepishly as he stared down at his mismatched shoes and fidgeted nervously. "Yeah, no problem at all man. Happy to help!" He said honestly as he smiled back at the other boy. Wirt couldn't help but blush a little as they shuffled through the house to the kitchen. Dipper pulled the old phone off the wall and handed it to Wirt "thanks" he said as he took the phone and began dialing the familiar number. "I'll wait out here" dipper said as he stepped out into the living room and sat down on the worn chair.

After dialing the number, Wirt waited for the phone to connect. "Hello?" An unfamiliar woman's voice answered. "H-hello? Is Lauren Whelan there?" He asked his mothers name nervously. "No. I'm afraid you must have the wrong number." She answered. "Uhh... But this is (Wirts home phone number) isn't it?" He asked. "Well yes, but no one by that name lives here. I'm sorry but you must have been given the wrong number." The woman said before hanging up abruptly. Wirt stood there, confusion quickly turning into panic. There's no way he'd gotten the number wrong. Had they changed it. Why would they change it?! They've had that number for as long as Wirt could remember. He sat down in the chair and took his head in his hands as he tried to understand what was going on.

......

When dipper walked back into the kitchen to see if Wirt had gotten into contact with his parents, he didn't like what he saw. Wirt sat at the table pale faced with his head in his hands. "W-wirt?" He asked cautiously. Wirt looked up then. "Are you okay?" He asked as he approached Wirt. "I-I c-called the number, b-but someone else answered. Th-they said they didn't know who my mom was. I-I don't know what's going on." He began to go deeper into panic. Dipper put a hand on his shoulder "it'll be fine. We'll figure it out. Maybe they just changed their number." He tried to assure him. "Y-yeah, m-maybe" he answered seemingly unconvinced. It was then Greg burst into the kitchen with Mabel by his side. "Wow dipper! Your house is awesome!" Greg cheered as Mabel laughed. "Heh thanks greg, but it isn't our house. We just stay here with our uncle during the summer" he smiled at the boy. Suddenly the smile slipped from the small boys face as he asked "then why are you here now?" He asked. "Huh?" Dipper said, confused "I told you we're staying here for the summer" he answered slowly. "W-what?" Wirt asked from behind him. As dipper turned to face him he saw how pale he had suddenly gotten. Color completely void from his face. His expression looked like someone just told him his dog had died. "W-what's wrong?" Dipper asked worriedly. "Th-that c-can't be right. I-it not summer it's fall right!?" He asked desperately. "Fall?" Mabel asked, obviously confused by the notion. "It's July" she added as she grabbed her phone off the counter where she'd left it before they had left and pulled up the calendar, showing it to Wirt. "WH-WHAT THE HECK!?" He almost screamed. Everyone froze, more than surprised at the outburst "Your joking right!?" He pleaded desperately. "Y-your calendars set all wrong" he placed a hand on the table for support as he suddenly felt light headed. "Wirt are you okay?!" Greg asked as he ran up to Wirt and placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him worriedly. Wirt paused to look down at the boy, suddenly feeling guilty of his outburst and of causing his brother to worry. "E-everything's fine Greg. Sorry for scaring you. Would you go back with Mabel for a bit. I-I need to talk to dipper for a second." He asked. Greg stared at him for a moment before reluctantly releasing his hold on his brother and heading back towards Mabel. After the two left dipper looked at Wirt "Wirt, what... What happened?" Dipper asked worriedly. "I-I don't know. Mabel's phone... The d-date. Is that date right?" He asked quietly. "Y-yeah. It's July 11th, I swear." He answered. "N-no, I mean the year. Is it really 2013" he asked solemnly. Dipper paused "o-oh my god." Wirt nodded, eyes downcast. "Wh-what year are you-" he began to ask before Wirt interrupted. "1985" he answered. "Oh my god" dipper whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate any kudos or feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt breaks the news to Greg. Dipper finds out what happened to Wirt and Greg in 1985 (via internet).

Wirt had traveled 28 years into the future. He'd traveled 28 years into the future! It's 2013! How is that even... How is that even possible. He and Greg finally escape the unknown and they end up 28 years is the freaking future! He just wanted to go home! He just wanted him and Greg to be safe at home with their parents, not stranded 28 years in the future! Wirt felt tears well in his eyes as his inner monologue spiraled deeper and deeper into a chaotic mess of dread and panic. It was then that he was jerked out of his inner most thoughts as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder "Wirt! Calm down man! Breath! It's okay, we'll figure this out!" Dipper tried to assure him. Wirt tried to hold himself together and calm down as his quick panicked breaths became slow shaky ones. "There you go man. It's fine, it'll be fine." Dipper assured as he rubbed his hand soothingly across the boys back. Dipper was glad Wirt hadn't started crying, he always panicked when people cried. He didn't even know what to do when Mabel cried. "I-I don't know what to do dipper. I-I just w-wanted to get Greg and I h-home, b-but now..." He trailed off between dry sobs. "It's okay, we can figure this out. Me and Mabel have dealt with weirder situations if you can believe it, I'm sure there's something we can do." He assured him. "Y-yeah I h-hope so..." Wirt answered shakily. "I should go talk to Greg. H-he's probably worried." Wirt added hesitantly. "Yeah man... Go ahead, he's probably still in the gift shop with Mabel." Dipper responded. After Wirt left to go tend to his little brother, Dipper slumped back into one of the kitchens chairs with a heavy sigh. Worry and confusion rattled his brain as he tried tried to get the situation straightened out in his head. Okay... Two kids find themselves in the middle of the forest stranded 28 years in the future half a country away because they... what? Jumped over a graveyard wall? That didn't make sense. It didn't add up. Well, none of this really made sense but dipper could feel that something was left out. There was something the two hadn't told him and if he wanted to figure out what was happening, he'd need to find out.

*****

Wirt sighed dejectedly as he stared through the door at Greg and Mabel as they laughed and played with all the merchandise in the gift shop. Wirt had no idea how he was going to explain all this to Greg. Greg was a good kid, and Wirt knew that... But there's only so much one kid could handle right. He had to break it to him without making it sound to hopeless. Like Dipper said, there had to be a way to get back. Wirt didn't exactly know what Dipper meant when he said he'd experienced weirder things, but if it was anything like the unknown he wasn't to excited to find out what it was.

"Greg" he called out hesitantly from the door frame to the gift shop. "Hey Wirt! You should see all the cool stuff in here! It's like a museum... But way cooler!" Greg said animatedly. "That's... That's great Greg but, about mom and Jon..." He trailed off. From the way Wirt was acting, Mabel could tell that something was wrong. "Oh did you talk to them Wirt? Were they mad we disappeared! Did you tell them about the unknown?" He asked in quick succession. "Um Greg. They... They can't exactly pick us up right now. We aren't... Exactly... Home yet." Wirt answered cautiously. "Huh... But I thought we got out..." Greg questioned. "We did Greg! It's just... When we left we didn't exactly... End up where we wanted to be." He sighed. "So... We can't go home?" Greg asked, a small frown slowly tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No! No... I mean yes! We can get home! It just might... Take a little longer that we thought. Dipper... Dipper said he could help us." Wirt answered hesitantly. "Oh! That's okay then! I like it here Wirt, so it's okay if we stay for a little while!" He said cheerfully. "That's good then Greg... I'm sure we'll figure things out soon." He reassured him as he tousled his hair affectionately.  
******

After Wirt left to go talk to Greg and Mabel, he pulled out his phone and started searching 'missing kids Massachusetts 1985' on Google. The only article he could find was of a local newspaper from a small town reading 'local kids go missing in graveyard'. After reading through the article thoroughly and looking at the pictures in the article, Dipper figured that everything they said had been true, not that he thought they were lying, it was just a little hard to believe, even with all the stuff he'd seen. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by a finger obnoxiously poking into his cheek. "Helloooo? Dipper? Earth to Dipper!" Mabel teased. "What Mabel?" He asked. "What's up with these guys dip? Why did Wirt freak out over my calendar. Why can't they go home." She asked, worry seeping into her tone. "Mabel, look at this." He said as he shove the phone towards her. "Oh my gosh." She responded. "This... This is them?" She asked. "Yeah, and look at the date." He added. "OH MY GOSH!" She almost yelled. "Shhh Mabel! We don't want to freak them out even more!" He said. "How'd this happen? How is this even possible! They aren't time travelers are they? They're from the 80's!" She asked worriedly. "I... I don't know. Mabel they fell into a rift or something when they fell into the lake... I'll have to do some research. I'm sure Grunkle Ford would know what to do." He answered dejectedly. "Your right Dip! You should call him later! Maybe he could come back from his trip early to help us." She added. "Yeah, maybe" he said. "For now we should get the settled in and we should tell Grunkle Stan." He added. "Not it!" Mabel called. "Ugh Mabel!" He complained. "You know he'd be more lenient with you. Come on!" He reasoned. "Ugh fine! But you owe me!" She added as she left to find Grunkle Stan. "Guess I'd better start sorting this stuff out then." He sighed as he made his way to the gift shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i know this chapter didn't have much going on but the next one will. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper begins to suspect that there's something the brothers aren't telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos are appreciated! :)

It took Dipper about 10 minutes to get Wirt and Greg settled in with him in the attic. After the twins returned for the summer, they decided they would need different rooms, they were officially teenagers after all. So Mabel took the secret room while dipper remained in the attic, much to his protest. After finding some extra sheets to put on Mabel's old bed for them, he decided they were probably hungry after wandering around in the woods for God knows how long. “Hey… I know you guys are probably tired but you might want to get something to eat first.” He suggested. Wirt seemed to take a moment to process this, he was still a little out of it after the realization he’d had earlier, but Greg on the other hand answered instantly. “Oh yeah! I'm super hungry! Me and Wirt haven't eaten for days! The last time I had something to eat was those leaves I ate with Jason funderberker in the swamp!” He said enthusiastically as he held up his oversized frog. Dipper almost didn't notice how strange the statement the six year old had just made. “Did… Did you just say you last ate leaves in a swamp with frogs?” Dipper asked awkwardly, he was wondering (more like hoping) he'd heard the boy wrong. “Yeah! Though Wirt didn't have any so he's probably extra hungry! He hasn't eaten since we went ghost hunting with Uncie endicott!” He answered cheerily. “uhh…” Dipper didn't know how to answer. “Greg, if you keep saying stuff like that people will think we're crazy.” Wirt half halfheartedly lectured him from his deflated position on the bed. “But it's true Wirt.” He argued. “Just because it's true doesn't make it any less crazy.” Wirt added. “But I have proof! Look!” Greg said excitedly as he held up his frog and bang to shake him side to side. From within the frog emitted soft white light and a gentle chiming sound. “He's still got that bell, huh?” Wirt laughed. “Um… Why is that frog glowing?” Dipper questioned, he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by Greg’s stories and the glowing pet frog he had. “Uhh… That's a long story, but you’re right, some food sounds really good.” He said as he tried to shift the subject. Dipper was curious but decided not to push them considering all that had happened. He figured he'd just have to wait. “Sure, how about some pancakes? Mabel makes a mean pancake, if not a little to glittery.” He offered jokingly. “Sounds good.” Wirt answered as a smile tugged at the side of his lip. “Yeaha! Glitter and pancakes?! I wonder if there's any molasses!?” He cheered as he skipped out the door. “Molasses?” Dipper asked Wirt, laughter evident in his tone. Wirt shrugged, smiling lopsidedly as he went to follow Greg down Into the kitchen.

******

After Mabel spent about 10 minutes explaining the situation to Stan and convincing him to let them stay, he agreed. The day has passed with smoothly, most of it being in front of the TV thanks to Mabel’s insistence to show them all her newer favorite movies. So at about 8:00 Wirt decided it was probably best for him and Greg to go to bed considering how much sleep they had gotten lately. So after Wirt and Greg were tucked comfortably in bed upstairs, Dipper and Mabel began to seriously discuss the situation.

“Mabel, don't you think all the stuff Greg was saying was kinda weird?” Dipper asked. “Like what stuff?” She asked. “Oh I don't know. Maybe the singing with frogs on a boat thing, or the digging up skeletons for creepy pumpkin people? Doesn't that sound a little weird to you?” He asked sarcastically. “Oh come on Dipper, I'm sure it's just an overactive imagination.” She responded nonchalantly. “Yeah but Mabel, not even you come up with stuff that crazy. What about the schoolhouse full of animals thing? He sounded pretty serious when he was saying all that stuff? Maybe it's true.” he suggested. “Dipper, you think all that stuff actually happened. You saw how Wirt brushed most of that stuff off.” She reasoned. “Yeah but Mabel, people used to do the same thing to me all the time before all that… Stuff happened. And besides, you should have seen what happened upstairs! Their from glowed and rang like a bell!” He defended. “It glowed? Dipper frogs don't glow, I think you’re being paranoid.” She reasoned. “I am not! Where's that frog, I'll show you!” He declared. “Dipper, he's upstairs with Greg and Wirt. Just leave it till morning okay? You don't want to wake them up.” The explained. “It's fine Mabel, I was gonna have to go up there to sleep anyway.” He said as he stood and turned towards the stairs. Mabel followed quickly behind as they tiptoed up to the attic. After slowly creaking the door open they spotted the frog lying comfortably on the smaller, empty bed they had prepared next to Mabel's old bed, where Wirt was supposed to sleep. “Where's-” he began to whisper before he glanced at Wirts bed. On top of the covers of Wirts bed were both brothers. They slept curled up into each other and shivering. Wirt had a twisted pained look on his face while he muttered in his sleep. “Dipper, I think he's having a nightmare. What's he saying?” She asked quietly. “I don't know…” Dipper whispered back as he inched closer to try and make out what he was saying. “All my fault… Greg… Eldlewood….” They heard Wirt mutter in his sleep. “What does that mean?” Mabel whispered. “I don't-” Dipper began but was interrupted by Wirt shooting up from the bed. Dipper and Mabel stumbled backwards, obviously startled. “W-Wirt?” Mabel asked cautiously. “Mabel?” He asked confused through the darkness. “Are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare.” Dipper asked. “Oh, I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you?” He asked guiltily. “No! We… We were just heading to bed when we heard you!” Dipper answered defensively. “Oh, that's good then…” He trailed off, drowsiness clouding his thoughts. “Okay Wirt, you just go back to sleep okay.” Mabel whispered soothingly. “Mmm” Wirt mumbled and he snuggles back into Greg’s smaller frame like a child cuddling a teddy bear. “Dipper, you should go to sleep too.” Mabel whispered as she left for the door. “We can talk about this tomorrow.” She added as she closed the door behind her. As Dipper settled into bed, he stares across the room at the now peaceful slumbering figures in the bed horizontal to his. He decided then that tomorrow he would get some answers. Something more had happened to those kids and be knew if he wanted to help them, he'd have to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally asks Wirt what he's hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something gets revealed in this chapter. thanks for reading! kudos are appreciated!

Wirt woke to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes and bacon. If it weren't for the smell he might have panicked at Greg’s absence, but Wirt knew Greg well enough to know the boy wouldn't be asleep long with a smell like that drifting from the kitchen. As he slowly pushed himself up, he tried to ignore the intense soreness of his muscles. He couldn't tell the time exactly but the sun was shining brightly through the window, so he assumed it was at least 7:00. As Wirt slowly made his way down the wooden stairs he heard the scraping of plates and the cheerful carefree laughter of both Greg and Mabel. The kitchen was strong with the scent of pancakes and bacon and the laughter and singing coming from inside disregarded any notion of ‘volume control’. “Morning Wirt!” He heard Greg call as Wirt entered the kitchen. “Mabel made pancakes! Twice in a row!” He added cheerfully. “Looks good.” He said between a yawn. “Woah Wirt, what happened to your hair!” Mabel asked jokingly. Wirt slapped his hands over his maw of tangled locks and blushed. He had completely forgot about his terrible bed head. “Man that's just as bad as Dippers!” She laughed. “Hey!” He heard called in a jokingly objective tone from next to the stove. “Says the one who spent 2 hours in the shower after waking up with hair filled with glitter and stickers.” He said smugly. “That's an occupational hazard and you know it. When I wake up my hair is as beautiful as a unicorns mane.” She defended. Everyone broke into laughter as Wirt moved to take a seat at the table next to Dipper. “Do you want some pancakes Wirt? There's plain, chocolate chip, or GLITTER!” She asked. “Um, I'll just have plain, thanks.” He answered politely. “Ugh… You boys are so boring. Me and Greg are the only ones with any taste here!” She laughed along with Greg. “With the amount of glitter you've ingested, I'm surprised you haven't lost your sense of taste altogether.” Dipper added jokingly. Both Dipper and Wirt laughed at this as Mabel Moved to place 2 plain pancakes onto Wirts plate. He was so hungry he barely even minded the fact that he was eating pancakes for the second meal in a row. “Dipper, the only hazard to glitter is FUN!” Mabel cheered as she put 2 more glitter filled pancakes on both her and Greg’s plates, earning a cheer of approval from the boy as he dug into his second serving. 

******

The morning continued on in a similarly light hearted fashion as the late hours of the morning approached noon, Dipper joined Wirt on the couch where he was quite invested in one of Mabel's more modern interior design books, mumbling incoherently to himself. After a minute of sitting next to him quietly, Dipper decided his presence wasn't enough to garner Wirts attention. “Ahem.” He coughed causing Wirt to jump. It hadn't gone undetected by dipper how jumpy and on edge Wirt seemed to be most of the time. “Oh, hey Dipper” he greeted him awkwardly. Dipper shifted in his position on the couch as he prepared to ask Wirt the questions he'd been wondering since they first met them. “In order to try and… Help you get back home, I'm going to need all the details about what happened to you.” Dipper asked hesitantly. “O-okay.” Wirt responded, obviously the recent events were a sensitive subject to him and dipper could understand that, but it didn't change the fact that he had to figure out what has happened. “I know there's something else that happened before you guys ended up here, something you’re not telling us. I'm not blaming you or anything, I completely understand why you wouldn't really want to talk about it, but if we want to figure this all out…” He trailed of, he felt slightly guilty for practically forcing Wirt to tell him what happened, but he just wanted to help, and if he wanted to help he needed to know. “Y-you’re right. I haven't really told you everything. It's kinda hard to believe-” he scratches the back of his neck nervously. “But considering you believed me about the time travel thing… I guess it's probably fine to tell you.” He sighed. Dipper leaned closer, his curiosity has officially peaked, his assumption was right. “All that's stuff Greg was going on about earlier…. The frogs on the boat, the walking pumpkins, all that stuff Was true.” Wirt said. He braced himself to be ridiculed or called a liar, but to his surprise. Dipper just stared at him with a surprised and interested expression. “Really, how?” He asked earnestly. “Uhh” Wirt hesitated, a bit takes aback by the honest belief Dipper responded with. “After we fell in the lake, we ended up wandering around in these woods. We couldn't really remember why we were there or that we had fallen into the lake. I think it was some kind of limbo, like the afterlife or a place in between. We couldn't escape until I remembered what had happened. We almost didn't make it out, if I hadn't realized…” He trailed off, a far away look in his eyes. Dipper was nearly speechless after Wirts confession. He has suspected something but this was completely beyond any of his hypotheses. Limbo? The after life? Had Wirt and Greg really ended up in such a place. “The people that lived there called it the unknown.” He added solemnly. “So… You and your brother almost drowned and ended up in some sort of purgatory?” He asked, still trying to process the new information. “H-how did you get out exactly.” Dipper asked. “There was t-this… Well, we couldn't exactly remember how we ended up there. We just thought we were walking home and got lost. It… It messed with our memories, we couldn't remember falling in the lake and we couldn't really remember what had happened that night. For some reason, we didn't even question it. The only way we could get out was when we remembered how we ended up there.” He finished. “Wow…” Was all Dipper could think to say. “Y-yeah” Wirt responded awkwardly. “I-I don't know of anything exactly like that… It sounds mostly like some alternate dimension. Maybe when you both fell into the lake, you fell into some sort of randomly generated portal and into the unknown, then when you found yourself out… The portal just ended up reopening here… 28 years later.” He hypothesized. “Y-yeah, I guess that… Makes sense.” Wirt tried to agree. “My great uncle is kind of an expert on this stuff, not my grunkle Stan, His brother, My Grunkle Ford. Actually, he spent 30 years trapped in an alternate dimension…” He explained. “He's doing research in Indonesia right now, but he's supposed to be back next week. I'll call him tonight, but until he gets back we can try to get as much information as possible. Maybe later today we can try to find the lake you both resurfaced in, if you’re up to it.” He suggested. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He agreed. “Great. I'll go tell Mabel and Greg and pack some stuff.” He added before leaving the room to go find Mabel. He was still a little bewildered by the strangeness of everything Wirt had said, though he had experienced his fair share of weird, he’d never been to another dimension (unless you counted the mindscape of course, but that was more like a separate plane of existence than anything). At least he had more to go on now, he was sure with a little more investigating they could really start figuring this thing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head out in search of the lake where Wirt and Greg emerged. Dipper has a conversation with Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos are appreciated! ;)

They left the shack about an hour after the conversation between Dipper and Wirt. Since it took Wirt and Greg so long to find the road to gravity falls, they may not find it today and have to go out again tomorrow. So after packing some food, supplies, and scraps of fabric to help them navigate the forest and not get lost, they headed out in the golf cart toward the place on the road where they had first run into each other. It wasn't hard to find since the cart had left tracks in the still dampened dirt. After arriving at the portion of road with swerve marks, they headed into the brush that the two had emerged from. Wirt was nervously trying to identify any markers he has found while wandering through the woods while Dipper tried to track their footsteps. Mabel and Greg skipped behind happily singing and conversing before Greg stopped and looked around. Dipper and Wirt both stopped and looked back at the boy “what's wrong Greg?” Wirt asked curiously. “I remember this part.” He said. “It's where i climbed the tree to try and get honey from the bees.” He said as he pointed up at a small beehive hanging from a branch. “Wirt stopped me before I could ask the bees for any though.” He pouted. “You’re right Greg!” Wirt agreed. “That was about and hour from the lake.” He said excitedly. “That means we’re close!” Dipper said eagerly. “Come on, let's go!” He said as he moved to walk ahead. “Wait!” Mabel grabbed his arm. “Dipper, it's already 6:00 and we've been walking for at least a few hours. Don't you think this can wait till tomorrow. Grunkle Stan will get worried if we’re not back.” She reasoned. Dipper contemplated this for a moment before nodding his head. “You're right, it's already late. We're lucky enough we haven't encountered anything out here today, but we definitely don't want to be out here at night.” He agreed. “We can come back tomorrow since we already know where we're going, but we should head back for now.” He added. “Whaaaat? You mean we’re not going swimming today?” He pouted. “Greg, we were never going swimming, that's Not why we were going to the lake.” Wirt answered. “Aw beans. But I already made Jason funderberker swim trunks.” He held up a pair of shorts made of tapes together lined paper covered in marker. Wirt and Dipper burst out laughing as Mabel admired his handiwork. “I'm sure Jason funderberker can swim when we come back tomorrow.” Wirt said as he tried to stifle his chuckles. With that, the group headed back to the muster shack.

******

After they arrived back at the shack Mabel put on a movie as they settled in the tv room with some pizza. “Hey Mabel.” Dipper whispered as he glanced at the two others who were to invested in the movie to notice. “Yeah bro bro?” She asked. “I'm gonna call Grunkle Ford.” He told her. She nodded her head in agreement. Dipper stood up and walked into the kitchen with his notes and the phone. After dialing Fords number he waited and listened to the dial tone. “Stanley?” Ford answered, thinking Stan was calling since dipper used the home phone. “No, it's me grunkle Ford.” Dipper corrected him. “Dipper! What has you calling so early in the morning.” He asked, obviously not mad about the time. He was probably up all night researching anyway. “Sorry Grunkle Ford, I forgot about the time difference. But I called for something important… We have a situation here.” He said hesitantly. “Situation? It's not… Bill… Is it?” He asked cautiously. “No! No no… It's not anything like that. But It might have something to do with… Alternate dimensions.” From there, Dipper proceeded to tell Ford all about how they met Wirt and Greg in the woods, what Wirt bad told him about the unknown (which honestly was the bare minimum), what Wirt thought it was, and about his theory about the portal and alternate dimension.  
“Hmm… That definitely sounds like a parallel dimension. Time in such places differs and often fluctuates. A week in an alternate dimension could very well equal 28 years.” Ford said. “Is there any way to get them home.” He asked nervously. “I believe so, though you would have to travel back through the portal. If you want it to remain in the lake, you should try to stabilize it to keep it from closing and reopening in some other place or time. There's something in the journals in there, but you should try to do it as soon as you can. Based on what you've told me, I think there's definitely a good chance of getting the two home. In theory, if they travel back to where they first found themselves when they arrived in the ‘unknown’ there is a possibility of return.” He answered. “Thanks Grunkle Ford!” He said excitedly. “No problem Dipper. Just stay safe okay? I'll be back in a few days, and I can help more.” He said a little worriedly. “Don't worry, we’ll be careful.” He answered before a quick goodbye. After retrieving the journals and saying goodnight to the trio on the couch, he went down to the lab and spread all his notes out on the desk. If he wanted to find out all he could about alternate dimensions, how to stabilize them and any other information he could find on them, he had a long night ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group investigate the Portal.

It took Dipper nearly all night to find a way to stabilize a malfunctioning portal and to collect the materials to perform the task. By the time he finished, it was already 4:00 in the morning. Since he and the others decided to leave at 7:00, he thought it was better to just stay up and get ready to leave. After stepping out from behind the vending machine and walking back into the house part of the mystery shack he noticed a dim light coming from the living room. “Wirt?” he asked as he glanced at the figure sitting quietly on the couch. Wirt sat curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The tv was playing an old black and white movie with the sound turned all the way down. “Ah, Dipper. sorry , I…” he began to explain. “Couldn’t sleep?” Dipper asked as he sunk down into the couch next to Wirt. “uh… yeah. I had a nightmare.” he said nervously. “Hmm” Dipper nodded in understanding. He’d had his fair share of nightmares after weirdmageddon, and could definitely see why Wirt wouldn’t want to go back to sleep. “D-Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked hesitantly. “It’s just… you know… stuff about the unknown i guess.” he sighed as he ran his hand through his mess of tangled hair. “Hmm” dipper nodded. “That must've been hard for you guys…” He wondered aloud. “Yeah, it… It was. I don't think Greg really realized the weight of the situation, but I guess that's a good thing.” He answered. “Yeah, that's exactly like Mabel. Sometimes I wonder how she can be so carefree even in the midst of near death situations.” Dipper said, laughing a bit as he reminisced. “You guys… What kind of near death experiences do you get into. This place doesn't seem that… Dangerous.” Wirt asked nervously. “Yeah well, this place is actually pretty crazy with the supernatural. The woods are full of creatures and monsters and stuff. I'm actually pretty surprised you guys didn't run into anything when you were in the woods.” He answered curiously. “M-monsters?” Wirt asked, his face paling slightly. “Oh, yeah but it's nothing to worry about really. I'm sure whatever's out there right now, me and Mabel have handled worse. Besides, most things out there aren't really hostile unless you do something to tick them off.” He consoled him. “O-oh, that's good then.” Wirt relaxed a little, but still looked a bit tense. “Look.” Dipper pulled the journal out of his vest. “See, there's tons of stuff out there that's completely harmless.” He flipped to the page on gnomes, the leprecorn and a few other harmless looking creatures. “Those… Those are all real.” Wirt questioned as he stared at the book in both disbelief and curiosity. It's not that Wirt didn't believe dipper, it's just that he was surprised that stuff like that really existed, though he had to admit he wasn't really in a place to doubt him. “Yeah man, I know it's hard to believe, but we deal with this kinda stuff every day.” He said jokingly. “So I guess meeting two time travelling kids isn't really an uncommon occurrence around here then.” Wirt laughed. “Haha… Well, we've had a couple run ins with time travel but nothing really like this. This is more of a time slip than anything….” Dipper trailed off. “Hmm” Wirt nodded. “Well… I guess we’d better get some sleep before we have to leave. “3 hours isn't much but it's better than none at all.” Wirt said as he pushed himself up off the couch. “Yeah.” Dipper agreed. He hadn't planned on going to bed at all, but he figured Wirt was right. A little sleep was better than none and he was getting tired. Dipper followed Wirt up the stairs and into the attic and slid into bed carefully, making sure not to wake Greg. He tried to stay awake and think about tomorrow for a few minutes before going to bed, but his tiredness soon overtook him as he slowly drifted off to sleep

******  
It took more than 10 minutes for Wirt to pry himself from the warm cocoon of bed sheets he awoke in. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and honestly felt dead on his feet. After having a nightmare about Greg turning into a tree and finding himself plunged into darkness alone with the beast, sleep didn't exactly come easy to him. He figured dipper would be the same way when he saw him, but surprisingly enough, dipper was up and raring to go. Wirt suspected that the half empty pot of coffee may have had something to do with it, but he was happy dipper wasn't as dead tired as him. Having his tour guide half asleep while driving them through the woods wasn't to appealing. Greg and Mabel were already up and digging through the cupboards full of snacks, tossing bags of candy, marshmallows, and other sugary junk food into the bags on the table. “Mabel, don't you think that's a little too much junk food?” Dipper laughed. “I know my limits.” Mabel said mock seriously. Wirt chuckled as he plopped down at the kitchen table. “Coffee?” Dipper offered as he poured himself another cup. “No thanks, I'm not really a coffee guy.” Wirt laughed. “We’re gonna head out in 10 minutes so if you wanna add anything to the lunch bag, you'd better do it soon.” Mabel told him. “You probably don't need to though, me and Mabel already packed all the good stuff!” Greg declared. “Don't worry, I made sure they actually packed something edible.” Dipper told Wirt as he passed him a muffin and sat down at the table. Wirt laughed in response as he bit into the blueberry muffin dipper had passed him. “Thanks.” Wirt said. “No problem.” Dipper answered as he bit down into his own muffin.

After they finished breakfast and packing for lunch, the group headed out to the golf cart and took of towards their destination.

After walking for awhile, they finally found where they had tied the last scrap of fabric where the trail had ended. “It should be… This way.” Wirt pointed ahead l, slightly to the left. “Yeah, past that tree with scratches on it! I bet it was a werewolf! Dipper, is there any werewolves around here?” Greg asked enthusiastically. “Well…” Dipper began before he was interrupted. “It that it?!” Mabel pointed to a largish pond in the middle of a clearing ahead of them. “Yeah! Jason Funderberker remembers it!” Greg cheered as the frog kept from his arms towards the pond. “Greg, don't let Jason Funderberker swim in there, we don't know if it's safe.” Wirt warned him. “Aye aye Captain Wirt!” Greg cheered as he ran towards the frog. “Wait up Skipper!” He called after him. “So, that's the pond?” Dipper turned to Wirt. “Yeah, it looks like the one.” Wirt answered while nodding. “Doesn't look like a portal to me!” Mabel said as she skipped ahead of them towards Greg and the pond. “The pond isn't the portal. It's what's on the pond.” Dipper explained. “So… How do we do this exactly?” Wirt asked curiously. “We should take some samples first. Then we can work on stabilizing it.” Dipper answered. “Okay.” Wirt answered. Dipper pulled a few test tubes, swabs, and a few other things for sampling out of a satchel he had slung across his chest. “We’ll start with these.” Dipper held up the test tubes and handed 2 two Wirt along with a swab. “Can you get a sample of water from over there and take some swabs?” Dipper asked. “Uhh… S-sure.” Wirt answered nervously. “Great.” Dipper smiled. “I'll be over here.” He said as he took out a notebook and a pen and headed to the side of the lake. Wirt stepped hesitantly towards the waters edge. He couldn't help but be a bit nervous around the water considering he'd almost drowned in it. He bent over carefully and started filling the test tube up with water. After filling the test tubes and sealing the swabs, Wirt headed back towards Dipper. He was holding some sort of old over sized calculator over the waters surface. The screen flashes with a multitude of numbers as dipper hastily jotted the numbers down. Wirt watched for a minute before the numbers stopped and dipper copied down the last of them into his notes. “There's definitely a portal down there.” Dipper turned to Wirt. “According to these numbers, it's a pretty small one so it shouldn't be to hard to stabilize.” Dipper nodded. “That's… Good then.” Wirt answered unsurely. “I'll get started on setting this stuff up. It's easier if I do it myself and it won't take to long. You can just go hang with Mabel and Greg.” He told Wirt. “O-okay.” Wirt answered awkwardly as he moved back towards where Greg and Mabel ran around with Jason Funderberker and Waddles. “Wirt!” Greg cheered as Wirt approached them. “You and Dipper done with all your sciencey stuff yet or did you just decide to join the cool kids!?” Mabel asked jokingly. “We already took the samples. Dippers trying to stabilize the portal. He said he could do it himself.” Wirt answered as he leaned against one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. He watched as dipper placed multiple devices all around the perimeter of the pond and fiddled with other unidentifiable devices. “Hmm.” Mabel nodded. “That's great Wirt! Now you can play with us! We were playing pirates before but now we're playing adventures. I know pirates is your favorite game so we can play again though!” Greg declared cheerfully. “Greg that isn't my favorite-” Wirt began before being interrupted. “All aboard the S.S Unknown!” Greg cheers as Mabel finished fashioning a makeshift eye patch for waddles out of leaves. “Aye Aye Captain Greg!” She cheered as she sprung up front he ground and races after him. “Come on Wirt! Time to brave the seven seas! We've got a sea monster to fight!” He yelled enthusiastically as he held Jason Funderberker above his head and waddled around the edge of the Pond. “Greg be care-” Wirt began before we was interrupted by a loud splash. “Greg!” Wirt bolted up from his seat on the ground and raced toward the ponds edge. “Greg!” Mabel called as she too ran toward the pond. “What happened?! Where's-” dipper began to ask before he was interrupted by the sound of Wirt diving into the water. “Wirt?!” They yelled after him as they followed the two into the pond.

Wirt reached towards his brothers hand. The sunlight danced across Gregs face as he sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of the pond. He thought he heard someone call his name but he didn't care. All he cared about in that moment was his brothers small hand, just out of reach. As he swam farther and deeper towards him, his vision started to blur until only darkness remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos are appreciated ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt, Greg, Dipper, and Mabel find themselves lost and separated in the unknown. Wirt and Greg look for Beatrice to help them find the twins while Dipper and Mabel decide to ask for directions.

“Wirt?” Wirt opened his eyes slowly. “Wirt? Wake up sleepy head!” Greg laughed as he jostled Wirt awake. “G-Greg, wha… What? Where are we?” Wirt asked drowsily. “Where do you think brother’o mine!? We're back in the unknown!” Greg answered cheerfully. “What? The unknown… Greg we can't be in the unknown. We were just with Dipper and Mabel… How did we...” He trailed off as he tried to recollect his thoughts. “We were investigating the portal and….” He began. “And Jason funkerberker did a swan dive so I had to canon ball after him!” Greg added. “Oh no…” Wirt paled. “Did… Did they come in after us!? Greg, we have to find them! What if they can't remember what happened?! What if they find the… The beast…” Wirt stiffened at the thought. “Don't worry Wirt, if they are here they can't be too far. Besides, the beast is long gone now! We beat him remember! Even if he was still around we could still beat him again! I'd give im the ol’ one two!” Greg swung at the air. “You-you're right Greg, but we still need to find them.” Wirt said. “Aye aye captain Wirt! Lead the way!” He pumped his little fist as Wirt heaved himself off of the ground. “Come on Greg.” Wirt began into the wintery woods. “And don't wander off.” He added as Greg skipped along behind him.

******

“Wirt!” Dipper called as he cupped his hands around his mouth. “Greeeeeeg!” Mabel yelled into a small hole in the ground. “Mabel, he's obviously not in there.” Dipper shook his head. “This is serious Mabel, we need to find them!” He chided her. “Why the rush bro bro? Got somewhere to be?” She asked jokingly as she poked a long stick into the hole. “Yeah Mabel, actually I do have somewhere to be… OUT OF HERE!” He yelled frustratedly. “Calm down Dipper, we’ll find them. Then we’ll get out of… Whatever this is… I don't really remember this part of the woods dipper. It's kinda… Ominous.” She trailed off. “Yeah well we usually don't wander blindly this deep in the woods. I don't know how we even lost sight of them… I don't…” He searched his frazzled mind as he tried to collect his thoughts. He found his thoughts were hard to process and he couldn't exactly remember what had happened. “It's fine Dipper, we can just ask the people in that old tavern for directions!” Mabel said as she raced towards the old wooden building. “Mabel! Wait!” Dipper hurried to catch up with her. “We don't even know if it's safe!” He yelled after her. “Come on Dipper. They can't be that bad!” She called back as she heaved open the heavy wooden door.

******

“Where should we start looking first Wirt?” Greg asked as he skipped backwards facing his brother. “Hmm… I don't kn- wait, didn't Beatrice's family live around here?” Wirt said excitedly. “They do?” Greg asked, tilting his head to the side. “Oh yeah, you were with.. The beast then… I met Beatrice's family before I found you.” Wirt answered. “Really! That's great Wirt! I wanna meet them too!” Greg giggled. “Yeah, you can meet them, if we can find them that is.” He scratched his head as he glanced around the empty lifeless forest. “We have absolutely no idea where we are Greg, it'll take forever to find them in these woods.” Wirt sighed solemnly and turned to face his brother. “Greg, we-” he stopped mid sentence as he realized his brother wasn't behind him. “Greg!?” Wirt called worriedly. “GREG!!!??” He called as loud as he could into the woods. “Oh-oh God, Greg… Greg! Greg!” He called again as he spiraled deeper into panic. “ I'm over here Wirt!” Greg called from somewhere close by. “Greg!” Wirt sighed in relief. “Wait, where… Where are you?” He asked. “I'm in here!” Greg piped up as he popped his head out of a pile of snow. “Brrrr.” He shivered and rubbed his arms. “Be careful around these trees Wirt, this guy just dumped a whole bucket ’o snow on my head.” He laughed as he jammed his thumb towards a tree next to him. “Greg!” Wirt called as he moved towards the boy quickly. “You had me worried! I thought you'd wandered off again.” Wirt said as he pulled Greg out of the mountain of snow. “Don't worry Wirt! I won't leave you behind! And neither will Jason Funderberker!” Greg cheered as his frog popped his head out of the snow. “Ribbit.” The frog croaked as it leapt towards the two. “Come one Greg, we need to find Beatrice… Or dipper and Mabel… Or like, literally anyone!” He threw his hands up in frustration. “Hmm…” Greg stroked his chin in thought as he waddled along side his brother. “Maybe we should shock that old cottage over there.” He suggested nonchalantly. “Old wha- old cottage!” Wirt exclaimed as he turned to see said cottage. A large wooden cottage sat peacefully alone in a clearing up ahead to the right. Smoke rose from the chimney and the windows were warned by candle light. In the distance, Wirt could just make out the sound of a dog barking and laughter. “Come on Greg!” Wirt said as he hurried toward the cottage. “Maybe they can give us directions.” He said as he speedily walked ahead. “Or maybe they know where Beatrice lives!” Greg suggested cheerfully. “Yeah!” Wirt agreed. “Maybe they do.” He said as he waited eagerly for Greg to catch up behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel venture into the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer to update. I wrote the song (the last verse) at the end and I'm a little lyrically challenged so sorry if it sucks/ doesn't rhyme at all. Enjoy the chapter! ;)

Why is this door so heavy.” Dipper groaned as he tried to push open the old wooden door. “Let me try!” Mabel said as she pushed him aside. “Mabel, this door is heavy but it doesn't look very solid. You might break it if you-” he began to say as Mabel backed up and prepared to ram the door. “-run at it like that!” Dipper tried to reason. “Don't worry dipper! I know what I'm doing.” She answered exasperatedly. ‘Does he always have to worry so much?’ She thought to herself. “Have a little faith.” She huffed before charging at the door. “Mabel!” Dipper nearly shrieked as she busted open the door. She crashed to the floor with an “Oomph!” As the door swung open and smashed against the wall. “Whoops.” She laughed as she turned to face the dog that had been blocking their entrance. “Sorry puppy.” She apologized as dipper peeked his head through the door. “Uhh… Mabel.” He glanced around nervously as all the patrons turned to them in curious silence. “Uh… I th-think I was right about this place. M-maybe we should just go!” He whispered urgently. “Cmon bro, it's fine! These people look nice enough!” She reasoned. “Yeah… Nice enough to bury us after they rip out heads off…” He whispered anxiously. “Come on! Let's ask for directions!” She cheered. “Ugh, fine…. But you're asking.” He agreed reluctantly. “Okay! That's fine with me!” Mabel answered as she brushed the dust and dirt from the floor off her sweater. 

“Excuse me good madam!” She strolled up to the bar and leaned across the rough wood surface. “Me and my brother here seem to be lost.” She explained to the chubby older woman in the plum dress and white bonnet. “We were wondering if you could give us directions to the nearest town. See, we’re from gravity fal-” she asked politely before being cut off. “Lost? Are you travellers? We don't get many travellers around here. Especially not little kids like you.” The tavern keeper said curiously. “W-we’re not kids! We’re 13… Technically teenagers.” Dipper explained begrudgingly. “Yeah, whatever dipper.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we wanted to know-” she began before getting cut off again. “So who are you?” She leaned towards them over the counters “oh? Well I'm Mabel and this is my brother dipper.” She explained. “We actually-” she started again. “No, who are you?” She asked. “Wh-what?” Dipper asked. “I'm the tavern keeper, that's the…” She went on to list off the other patrons filling the bar. “And who are you?!” She asked again. “Oh! Oh! I'm Mabel Professional sweatersmith and master craftsman!” She answered enthusiastically. “Oh?” The tavern keep smiled. “And you?” She turned to dipper. “Huh? Uhh… I-I'm just… Uh, a guy… Who uhh… I'm just me… I guess.” He answered nervously. “Hmm…” The tavern keeper put her hands on her hips and squinted suspiciously at him. “Maybe he's simple.” The master suggested. “Simple!?” Dipper questioned as he blushed furiously. 

“Bwahahaha!” Mabel burst out laughing as she clutched her stomach. “I'm not simple!” He yelled. “Of course dear.” The tavern keeper brushed him aside. “So what are two kids like you doing wandering around out here so late?” The tavern keeper asked. “We're trying to get back home and to find our friends!” Dipper examined exasperatedly. “Oh, you're looking for your friends, are you?” She asked. “Yes!” Dipper answered frustratedly. “What do they look like?” Asked the butcher as he slammed his fists down in the unstable looking wood table. 

“Uhh… Well…” Dipper began before Being cut off. “Ones like this tall” mabel made a gesture with her hands to show Wirts height. “And the other is this tall.” She held her hand at Gregs height. “Their names are Wirt and Greg and they-” she began. “Wirt and Greg… Hmm those names sound familiar. “Oh? Well the taller one was wearing a red come hat and a blue cloak-” dipper added. “Red hat? Blue cloke? Why that sounds like the pilgrim!” The tavern erupted into cheers. “Wh-what!? Pilgrim?” Dipper asked. “What? You haven't heard of the pilgrim?” Someone asked from the crowd. “N-no… We-” dipper answered nervously. “You have to have heard of the pilgrim.” The tavern keeper began. “He defeated the beast!” She added. “Th-the beast!” Dipper and Mabel cried out. 

“He lurked out there in the unknown…” The tavern keeper began to sing. “Seeking those who were far from home, hoping never to let you return….” She sang eerily. “Ooh better beware, ooh the beast is out there, ooh better be wise, and don't believe his lies!” She sang “for once your souls begins to spoil, he'd turn you to a tree of oil, and use you in his lantern for to burn! But when the pilgrim lost his way, the beast tried to take his soul away, but the pilgrim, with his thought and wit, used the lantern and outsmarted ‘im! He doused the fire and the beasts soul and saved them from the trees of oil!” She sang as the tavern erupted into cheers. “Wirt… Didn't say anything about that.” Dipper said astonishment, admiration, and a little fear in his voice. “Well… Greg did say something about a beast to me once…” Mabel whispered. “And you didn't think that was worth mentioning!” Dipper whisper yelled as Mabel shrugged. 

“If it's the pilgrim you're looking for, last we saw em, he was looking for some girl… Madeline? Adeline?” The butcher said. “Adelaide!” Someone corrected. “That's right! It was Adelaide wasn't it!” Someone agreed. “Adelaide?” Mabel asked. “Well… Do you know where she is?” Dipper asked. “They headed east.” The highwayman said eerily. “Towards that fancy mansion down the way.” He added. “A mansion!?” Mabel asked excitedly. “Hmm…” Dipper nodded. “... Thanks then.” Dipper said awkwardly. 

“Come on dipper!” She pulled his arm. “Slow down Mabel. We've just walked a whole hour. Can't we just take a break for a minute.” He sighed. “Ugh, come on dipper! We can take a break at the mansion.” She laughed as she pulled him farther towards the door. “Okay, I'm coming.” He said as he followed her to the exit. 

The two were sent off with a chorus of’“good luck!’s and ‘hope you find your friends!’s as they made their way down the road and towards the shared manner of endicott and grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)

Wirt approached the door hesitantly as Greg skipped up excitedly. “Hey Wirt, do you think Beatrice really lives here? Maybe a family of bears live here! Oh, or maybe-” Greg began before Wirt cut him off. “Shh Greg… Let's just knock and see if they can help.” Wirt said seriously. “Okay!” Greg banged his tiny fists full force onto the wooden door. “Greg!” Wirt shouted in surprise. “What? It's loud in there. I just wanna make sure they can hear it!” Greg explained. Before Wirt could respond he heard an “I'll get it!” From inside the house followed by a flurry of quick footsteps. Wirt straightened up quickly and prepared himself while Greg bounces on the balls of his feet in anticipation. The door creaked open slowly and then opened fully. Inside the doorframe stood a young girl, about 14 or 15 years old, with curly red hair and a blue dress. She stood wide eyed and gaped at them. Wirt stood awkwardly before scratching the back of his neck nervously and deciding to ask. “Uhh… Sorry to disturb you but we were wondering… I-I mean we were looking for a friend of ours who might live around here, her names-” Wirt was cut off by arms that wrapped around him tightly and squeezed. “Wirt! Greg!” The girl cried in happiness. Wait, that voice… “Beatrice!?” Wirt called in surprise. “Yes it's me you fantastic mistake of nature! Can't you recognize me!” She exclaimed. “Well you look so… Human!” Wirt explained, still a little flustered. “Yeah, you look like a princess Beatrice!” Greg said excitedly. “Aww Greg.” She scooped him up and spun him around. “Wow! You even have arms!” Greg laughed as he hugged her tightly. “I'm so happy to see you two… But, why are you here?” She asked seriously. “Well, actually…” Wirt began before Greg interrupted. “Jason Funderberker took a nosedive into the pond!” He said cheerily. “We were with some… Friends… We met who were helping us and we all ended up falling back into the water and ending up here again. Our friends, Dipper and Mabel, we don't know where they are. They followed us into the pond but we got split up somehow.” Wirt huffed in frustration. Beatrice pondered their predicament for a minute before coming to a decision. “I'll help you guys look for your friends!” Beatrice declared. “Really?!” Wirt asked excitedly. “Of course Wirt, what are friends for.” She smiled and he smiled back. “But first you guys should come inside, you look like you just walked through a tornado.” She said jokingly. “Yeah! I feel like I just walked through a tornado!” Greg said happily. “Come on, I can introduce you to my family.” She said as she ushered them inside, closing the door behind them.

******

Dipper and Mabel arrived at the shared mansion of Endicott and grey in the early hours of the morning. The sun just peeking over the horizon as they approached the manner. “Do you think anyone who lives here knows Wirt and Greg?” Mabel asked. “I hope so.” Dipper responded as they walked towards the large gates. They had spent hours walking before hitching a ride on the back of a hay cart. During the ride, they had some time to sift through their thoughts and bounce ideas off of each other. They had both come to the conclusion that they had stumbled into the world that Wirt and Greg had described, but they couldn't remember anything about how they had got their. All dipper could remember was setting off to stabilize the portal, he could barely remember half of what Wirt had told him about the unknown, which was very unlike Dipper. He always made sure to remember all the possibly important details, no matter how miniscule.

As they pushed through the large gilded gates and headed towards the door, dipper heard Mabel squeal from behind him in excitement. He spun around and saw Mabel squatting next to some strange silver bird. “Mabel, be careful.” Dipper warned her. “Aw come on dipper, this things harmless. Look how pretty it is.” Mabel stretched out a hand to pet the peacock. “Mabel-” the peacock squawked and snapped at her hand. “Ah!” Mabel pulled her hand away in time and shot up. The peacock ran towards her. “Run dipper!” She screamed as she ran towards him. “Ahhhhhh!” They ran screaming toward the mansion. Once they reached the door they knocked frantically. Dipper turned around, expecting to see the peacock running towards them full speed, but was relieved when he saw nothing. “Mabel, it's gone.” Dipper panted as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh?” Mabel turned and saw the same as him. “Phew.” She wiped the sweat of her brow and began laughing. “That was a close one!” She said while laughing. “Mabel! That thing could have killed us for all we know! I told you to be careful, we don't know abou-” dipper began to lecture before the large wooden doors creaked open. The twins stared up at an older man in a magenta Georgian styled costume. “Uh… Hello.” Dipper asked awkwardly as Mabel smiled broadly.


End file.
